worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayuri
Name: Sayuri Seeming: Fairest ''' Kith: '''Flowering/Oracle Court: Spring Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Hope Vice: Greed Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Physical Description Apparent Age: 20 Height: 5'4" Skin: Pale (Mask), Pink Blush (Mien) Hair/Eye Color: Black/Brown Clothing: Sundresses. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks (4) Pinterest: Sayuri Commonly Known Sayuri appeared in Worth Hollow one day with a high-ranked Spring mantle, a sweet shy smile, and without anyone in the Freehold having the slightest recollection of having met her before. She's a great favorite of Spring Queen Yakone, though no one is quite certain what they see in each other given their radically different personalities. The lovely Flowering Fairest very soon after arriving started visiting Autumn King Liam regularly after his office hours. The Wizened Oracle wasn't a terribly useful monarch prior to this romantic entanglement, and he's been drastically less so ever since. Given the long-standing rivalries between the Spring and Autumn courts, there are a few (possibly jealous) Freehold members who have muttered that the young woman is up to no good. These rumors are not helped by the curious fact that no one has ever been able to emotion-scan the girl... Uncommonly Known Sayuri is using desire-magic on her boyfriend Liam, without his verbal consent, although he is an Oracle who saw her coming into his life. ...Their relationship is complicated. Gentry * Lord of Chance and Sorrow Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Sayuri, you receive a vision. You are in Arcadia, you know that much. The colors are too bright, the air is heavy with magic, the smiles on the slaves who mill about you are too forced to be genuinely happy. In all other respects, you seem to be in some sort of casino, albeit the largest you have ever imagined. There is bright music swirling around you, an air of fun and festival, and you can hear the bets and results being called out from all corners of the enormous room. You stand somewhere in the center of the happy chaos, at a table carved from dark oak and lined with the softest green velvet. There is a wheel on the table, all warm wood and bright paint and shining silver. Numbers have been cut into pretty painted squares, and you recognize that you are looking at a game of chance, even as a tiny silver ball rolls merrily around the spinning wheel of wood and drops into a numbered slot. "Twenty-black!" a young man announces, the brightness of his voice offset by the dull dead sorrow in his eyes. You follow the announcer's gaze, and you see Sayuri at the table, her soft eyes sorrowfully downcast, her shoulders sagging with crushing disappointment. Here in Arcadia, she is even more of a vision of loveliness; her soft skin is as silken as a petal, her lips glisten with warm kissable nectar. The most heady fragrance of flowered perfume wafts from her dark hair, and those slaves who mill about the floor serving hors d'oeuvres and drinks cannot help but find their eyes drawn to her enchanting and seductive beauty. The fae-man beside her chuckles with warm cruelty at the announcement, and snugs the girl closer to him, his arm around her waist and his full lips pressed gently against her forehead. "So close, baby," he purrs, rubbing his lips in a teasing pattern over her brow. "Want to go again? You have a few chips left." His hands run over her trembling fingers, counting out the tiny round tokens in her grasp. "Nikka. Emily. Raquel. And, oh dearest, are you still holding on to little Mina?" He chuckles again, and a finger reaches up to toy with a long strand of her dark hair. "Bet Mina next, darling, I really do insist. You have to win eventually, right?" Sayuri looks up at him, and though there is sadness in her eyes, there is also intelligence and determination. "Yes, Lord of Chance and Sorrow," she says quietly. "I do have to win sometime." She raises the chip he has picked out to her lips, the movement almost superstitious in her solemn sincerity, and slowly hands the chip to the young Changeling manning the roulette wheel. The wheel spins, the silver ball drops, and the girl's shoulders sag even lower at her loss. The fae-man lightly claps his hands in amusement, and chuckles warmly. "Oh, there goes little Mina," he says, his voice suffused with false regret. "I'll enjoy that one, dearest. And you'll enjoy watching, I know. You always do." He chuckles again, his blue eyes full of wicked delight. "Oh, don't look so sad, sweeting," he says cheerfully, slipping behind her to wrap his arms around her small frame. He rests his chin on her shoulder and nuzzles her ear playfully. "You could have won, you never know. You might have freed yourself and Mina on that toss." His teeth nip at her ear, and the frail girl doesn't flinch. "If only you could see the future," he purrs teasingly. Category:NPC Category:Dallas Category:Spring